Love? Like? Amazed
by Naminamifrid
Summary: "Dari mana, kau mendapatkanya?." "Hhehe... Ra-ha-sia." Itachi meletakan telunjuknya didepan bibirnya, dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Siapa Namamu?." ( Special untuk menyambut tahun baru, tapi gak ada hubunganya dengan tahun baru) Crossdressing, BL, NaruSasu pertama Nami


**Love? Like? Amazed?**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Nami hanya numpang pinjam judul buku, dan pengarang dari Sherlock Holmes ( Sir Arthur Conan Doyle), fic Nami tidak ada hubunganya dengan isi buku tersebut.**

**Pairing : NaruSasu (Ini NaruSasu pertama Nami, harap maklum)**

** Warning : Ooc (Maybe), Gaje, Boyslove, Yaoi, Crossdressing, fic ini tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan dunia nyata.**

**Rate : T**

**Don't Like, don't Read**

**Happy Reading Minna ^^...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pada tahun ke-1799 VOC dibubarkan──"

'Hah~ .' Menghembuskan nafas kesekian, yang tidak dapat dihitung, entah sudah berapa kalinya hari ini. Seorang Gadis yang kita kenal bernama Satsuki Uchiha, sedang menatap bosan keluar jendela. Ini salah satu mata pelajaran yang membuatnya mengantuk, walau pun Satsuki adalah orang yang termasuk kategori _Jenius, _pasti ada saja pelajaran yang membuatnya seperti ini, karena mendengar cerita dari guru yang sudah tua, yang menceritakannya seperti dongen pengantar tidur. Dasar _baka aniki_ sialan, seandainya saja aku tidak ikut taruhan tersebut, pasti tidak akan begini jadinya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_Sasuke~, aniki mempunyai sesuatu untukmu~." Panggil Itachi, dari luar kamar, dengan suara mendayu-dayu.  
><em>

"_Hn." Jawab Sasuke malas._

"_Sasuke?." Panggil Itachi sekali lagi, sambil membuka pintu kamar Sasuke._

"_Hn?." _

"_Jangan, begitu Sasuke jarang-Jarang loh, aniki pulang kerumah. Apa kamu gak kangen, sama aniki terkeren ini?." Balas Itachi narsis, sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya._

"_Hn, Apa?." Jawab Sasuke, yang matanya tidak bisa dialihkan dari buku yang sedang ia baca._

"_Aniki mempunyai sesuatu untukmu." Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah buku, dari belakang punggungnya. Sasuke pun melihat buku bercover hijau tua dengan judul Sherlock Holmes, terpampang jelas didepan mata Onyxnya._

"_Kau mau ini Sasuke?, ada tanda tangan dari pengaranya juga loh. Katanya ini buku Limited edition, hanya ada 3 buku seperti ini didunia, yang lengkap dengan tanda tangan pengarangnya." Lanjut Itachi sambil mengoyangkan bukunya, dihadapan Sasuke._

"_Dari mana, kau mendapatkanya?." Tanya Sasuke, sambil terus memperhatikan buku tesebut. Sasuke merupakan Sherlockian, ia sangat suka dengan buku berjudul Sherlock Holmes, karangan Sir Arthur Conan Doyle tersebut. Didalam lemari bukunya, telah berjejer puluhan buku, dari pengarang Favoritenya itu. Ia sangat ingin buku itu, untuk dijadikan Koleksi ter-Favorite nya, Sasuke sangat ingin!._

"_Hhehe... Ra-ha-sia." Itachi meletakan telunjuknya didepan bibir-bibirnya, dan megedipkan sebelah matanya._

"_Cih... sini berikan." Sambil menjulurkan tanganya, untuk mengambil buku itu._

"_No-no-no. Tentu ada syaratnya kalau kau mau buku ini." 'Cih seharunya aku tahu kalau baka aniki, selalu ada maksudnya, jika ingin memberikanku sesuatu.' Batin Sasuke merutuki sedikit kebodohanya._

"_Khekhekhe... aku ingin kau menyamar menjadi siswi diKonoha High School, selama 1 bulan, tanpa ada yang mengetahui dirimu yang sebenarnya. Deal?."_

_**Flashback end**_

Dan berakhirlah Sasuke disini, dengan menggunakan _wig_ panjang berwarna Biru _Dongker, _dan seragam KHS putri, untuk memperlengkap penyamaranya.

'Jangan sampai ada yang mengetahui diriku, adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Mau taruh dimana nanti wajahku yang tampan ini' Batin Sasuke -yang saat ini sedang menyamar menjadi Satsuki- sedikit narsis.

"──_an_."

"──chiha-_San._"

"UCHIHA-_SAN!_."

Sasuke pun terkejut sebentar, dan kembali memasang kembali wajah datarnya. Apa ia terlalu lama melamun?, sampai-sampai tidak memdengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya sedari tadi.

"Hn?."

"Hm...apa bangku disebelahmu kosong?." Tanya lelaki beramput pirang tersebut, sambil menunjuk bangku yang ada disebelah Sasuke. Sasuke pun hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Siapa kau?." Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Hehehe... kita belum berkenalan, tapi sebelum itu bolehkah aku duduk terlebih dahulu?." Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya menggeserkan bangkunya, untuk mempersilakan pemuda itu lewat.

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Siapa namamu?." Lanjut pemuda tersebut, yang kita kenal bernama Namikaze Naruto, sambil mengankat tanganya untuk bersalaman.

"Hn. Satsuki, Uchiha Satsuki." Sasuke pun menerima tangan tersebut.

"Salam kenal, Satsu-_chan_." Ucap Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya. Yang entah mengapa Sasuke yang melihatnya, terpanah disertai mulai menjalarnya warna merah dipipinya.

"Hn."

_**~/~/~Naminamifrid~/~/~**_

**Kringgg...**

"Satsu-_chan!." _Panggil seorang pemuda dengan surai _Blonde_ tersebut.

"Tunggu aku Satsu-_chan!." _Lalu ditariknya pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Hn?."

"Aku mau mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Kau mau ikut?."

"Kemana?." Balas Sasuke.

"Rahasia." Lalu ditariknya dengan lembut tangan Sasuke, menuju tempat parkir. "Tunggu sebentar ya. Aku ingin mengambil motor dulu."Sasuke mendudukan dirinya dibangku dekat tempat parkir. Sambil menunggu, Sasuke mengeluarkan novel _favourit_ –nya.

_**Bruumm...**_

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, terlihatlah sebuah motor Ninja berwarna _Orange_, berhenti didepan Sasuke dengan mulusnya. " Ayo, Satsu-_chan._" Sasuke terdiam sebentar, sebelum menaiki motor tersebut. "Pegangan yang kuat, Satsu-_chan_." Lanjut Naruto, sambil menarik tangan Sasuke pelan, dan meletakanya dipinggangnya. Naruto pun melaju dengan pelan, membelah jalanan kota Konoha.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_**Naruto POV**_

"_Sumimasen." Ucapku pelan, sambil mengetuk pintu. Pintu pun terbuka, dan tampaklah pria tua, dengan kerutan disana-sini, sambil menghisap cerutunya._

"_Maaf, mengganggu. Apa benar ini kelas Xl-2?."Tanyaku, sambil membaca kembali nama kelas yang diberikan, oleh kepala sekolah._

"_Benar, nama saya Sarutobi Hiruzen. Kau boleh memanggilku Hiruzen-sensei."_

"_Salam kenal, Hiruzen-sensei. Saya Namikaze Naruto murid pindahan dari German." Akupun menundukan kepala, tanda aku menghormati orang yang lebih tua._

"_Baiklah, kau tunggu disini." Hiruzen-sensei pun masuk kedalam kelas, dan ia menyuruhku masuk, setelah kelas agak tenang._

_Tak-tak-tak..._

_Suara sepatu yang kugunakan, menggemah. Entah kenapa kelas menjadi sunyi, saat aku masuk kedalam. "Namikaze-san, silakan perkenalkan dirimu."_

_Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling, untuk melihat wajah-wajah yang akan menjadi temanku nanti. Manik Shappire-ku, tak sengaja memandang dirinya. Rambut raven-nya membelai lembut wajah putihnya, saat hembusan angin pelan dari arah jendela, bermain dengan manja surai raven-nya. Kulit putihnya sangat kontras dengan Surai segelap malam, tanpa bintang. Bibir tipis berwarna merah, membentuk garis lurus. 'Coba dia lebih sering tersenyum, lebih sempurna lagi parasnya.' Batinku berucap._

_Mataku tak henti-hentinya menatap dirinya, sepertinya dia tak menyadariku. "Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal." Sambil terus menatap sang 'gadis'._

_**Naruto POV End**_

_**Flashback End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tbc**_

Huh~ akhirnya *sambil lap keringat

Banyak ide tentang fic NaruSasu, tapi Nami belum berani buatnya. Dan, entah kata Asuma-_sensei, _tentang tekad apinya. Nami pun membut fic ini, dalam waktu 4 hari *rekor baru

Kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang, atau belum pas bilang aja.

R

N

R

Please~


End file.
